Kurogane's Present
by Sara1991
Summary: Just a Christmas story I came up with for Kurogane


**Kurogane's**

 **Present!**

* * *

About a year ago, Sakura came back to join the group in traveling from world to world again. But she didn't come alone; she brought a new friend named Fuji.

Fuji is a snow fairy from Celes originally; but moved to Crystan, another snow covered land filled with snow and snow flowers. She is over hundreds of years old, but has the physical appearance of twenty or twenty-one. She is 4'11", which is a little tall for a snow fairy; she has shoulder-length pink and blue hair, blue eyes and usually fairy wings, but she traded those to Yuuko in order to be able to travel from world to world. Her wings were a major source of her magic.

It's thanks to her that Fai is no longer a vampire and is back to being just being a mage; she traded her ability to teleport from one place to another (not from world to world) so he could go back to how he was before.

Much like Fuji, Fai's age is unknown; but physically he looks like he's twenty four.

When he was changed back to just a mage and received his magic back, Fai cut his hair short again and instead of blue, his eyes have changed to sea-foam green.

Fai and Fuji have been officially dating for about five months now and they both annoy the crap out of Kurogane.

Syaoran and Sakura are now seventeen and look pretty much the same except for Syaoran can now see out of both eyes and Sakura's hair is a little bit longer.

And then there's Kurogane…

Kurogane is now twenty-six and looks pretty much the same; his hair is shorter and he still has that mechanical arm…which scares away most of the girls.

Oh, I almost forgot about Mokona… He's is still a pain in the ass towards Kurogane, but is still very helpful; the girls, Fai and Syaoran just love him…especially the girls.

But back to Kurogane…he's been a little down in the dumps as of late… One: Tomoyo, who Kurogane still views as his master; she's getting married. Two: He met a young girl, a young half witch/princess, a world or so back who he fell in love with it would seem; she was and probably still is being severely abused by her father, uncle and older half brothers on her father's side.

Her name was Kari and she just turned eighteen…Kurogane thinks; she was only seventeen when they last saw her and she said she would be eighteen in a week or two. Nobody knows how worlds' time work until a little ways into being in said world.

Anyways, she's 5'0", short for her age, with long crimson red hair with black streaks running through it and purple eyes. And she has an orange, black and yellow cat demon she calls Mayu.

While in her world Kurogane grew very attached to Kari and Mayu as they did to him.

The group learned that she was a witch…well half witch; her mother was a witch and her father is human. Her father is also king of the world making Kari princess…

And because of that reasoning, Kurogane tried not falling for her.

It bothers him not because they had to leave her behind, but because they learned through Yuuko what her destiny was to be.

Turns out her father caught and raped her mother by surprise one night in hopes of gaining a son…something to do with power. However, that backfired on him when she had Kari and then told him that it was impossible for her to have a son. A boy hasn't been born into the family in generations and there are only two ways for a girl to be born into the family…and even so it's only a fifty/fifty chance. One: is to find a guy who's family hasn't had a girl born on his side in generations. There's a possibility that the other's curse or whatever will cancel the other's out. Two: the other chance at having a boy if in Kari herself…her mother said the curse broke when she was born…

Anyways, as it would turn out, her destiny, as stated by her father is for the man of his choice to have his way with her and force her to have his children so they could have the ultimate power.

As much as Kari doesn't want to and is afraid to, she's going to do it; she believes it's what's best for her people. That really pissed Kurogane off.

He's been so depressed since they left…even though he denies it…which makes it worse.

But Fuji and Yuuko have something for him that they hope will make him happy and Smile.

"Kuro-Kuro, are you alright?" Fuji asked poking at him.

"I'm fine." Kurogane lied and then added, "and don't call me that."

"Ooohh…Kurgi-Pi is angry! Mokona will make you happy!" Mokona said happily, bouncing around.

"Grrr! Knock it off already! I'm fine ok?! I don't miss Kari at all; I'm not worried about her! Now leave me alone!" Kurogane yelled pissed off.

"Ummm Kurogane …" Sakura said softly.

"What?" Kurogane asked trying to calm down for Sakura.

"None of us mentioned Kari …" Sakura said softly.

Kurogane was caught there.

"Kurogane…it's ok; you can let it all out. It's not good to keep bottled up; you taught me that." Fai said calmly.

"It's ok to cry; we're all here for you." Syaoran said simply.

"Well hello everyone." Yuuko said appearing out of nowhere…in person.

"Yuuko!" Mokona exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura, Syaoran and Fai asked somewhat shocked while Kurogane just stood there.

"Is the gift ready?" Fuji asked getting everyone attentions.

"Yes, actually; I came here personally to hand deliver them. It makes it easier this way instead of trying to have to find you." Yuuko replied.

"And what's so damn important that you had to bring something to us directly when you normally just send it through the creampuff?" Kurogane asked becoming pissed off.

"You'll soon see." Yuuko said simply.

"So what do I owe you as payment?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Payment's already been made seeing as this wasn't your idea originally. Anyways, I should be heading back now; I shouldn't ever be away from the shop this long." Yuuko said with a smile before she started heading back.

"Wait! What are you planning witch?!" Kurogane yelled pissed off. But it was too late; she was gone.

"Kurogane?" Came a soft voice from behind everyone.

"God damnit all; this is bad. Now I can hear her…" Kurogane said closing his eyes in frustration.

"Kurogane…" Came the soft voice again; it was Kari.

"Oh my god…Kari…and Mayu." Fai was the first to turn and see them; he was also the first to run and give them hugs, followed by Fuji, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona.

"Kari…what are you doing here? Don't you have some destiny to fulfill back in your world?" Kurogane asked standing there like an idiot.

"Merry Christmas Kurogane!" Fuji exclaimed happily.

"What?" Kurogane asked confused.

"Kari didn't want to stay in her world and do all that; she wanted to be with you. But she had to wait until she turned eighteen to leave that world. So she contacted Yuuko…because I left her something and Yuuko contacted me and we came up with a plan so that she and Mayu could come be with us. Isn't that fantastic news?" Fuji asked excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Kurogane asked pissed off as he started shaking his fists; he didn't really like being left out of the loop…and it was clear that Kari didn't know he didn't know.

"I didn't tell you because Yuuko and I wanted it to be a surprise! Everyone loves surprises!" Fuji said happily but quickly started backing away because of the look Kurogane was giving her.

"I don't like surprises…I hate them…" Kurogane said eerily calmly as he started walking forward.

He was about to go after her, but small arms around his larger arms stopped him.

"Kurogane, please don't; please wait at least… Please just stay with me…I missed you." Kari said softly looking up at him.

'Damnit…' Kurogane thought to himself; he felt himself having a change of heart when he felt her soft hands on his arms.

"Ok…" Kurogane sighed as he pulled her to him and hugged her, holding her protectively against him.

"Merry Christmas Kurogane." Kari said softly as she held onto him.

"Merry Christmas Kari." Kurogane said still holding onto her while looking at Fuji.

'Enjoy this while you can because I'll get you back for this.' "Thank you." Kurogane mouthed a warning and then said with a smile as Mayu jumped up onto his shoulders…


End file.
